


L'amore randagio

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [27]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Noir, Detective Blaine, M/M, Prostitute Kurt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>027. You know you’re fucked up when someone comes along and treats you right and you’re fucking scared and want to run</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Randagio

**Author's Note:**

> 027\. You know you’re fucked up when someone comes along and treats you right and you’re fucking scared and want to run

Era una giornata con il cielo uggioso, come lo era stato durante tutta la settimana, quando il detective Anderson fermò la sua corsa all’inseguimento di due furfantelli che potevano aiutarlo a risolvere il suo caso in una delle stradine secondarie della periferia. Conosceva bene quell’area, grazie ai continui pattugliamenti che lui ed il suo dipartimento vi svolgevano regolarmente da mesi, senza riuscire a trovare una pista da seguire, uno straccio di prova o di testimone che potessero aiutarli ad andare avanti con l’indagine e mettere fine al traffico illegale che si stava allargando a macchia d’olio sull’intera New York.

Conosceva le strade e conosceva i volti, per questo, mentre riprendeva fiato dopo aver lasciato perdere i due fuggiaschi, si domandò dove fosse il ragazzino che solitamente bazzicava quella zona. Ne aveva visti tanti e tante come lui, durante i suoi dieci anni di carriera, ed aveva sempre cercato di aiutarli a trovare un posto all’interno della società; alcuni avevano accettato di buon grado, allettati dalla prospettiva di lasciare per sempre la vita di strada, altri erano spariti nel miasma della città, inghiottiti dai vicoli bui e mai più rivisti se non riversi sulla riva dell’Hudson, vittime di un male che non aveva rispetto per niente e nessuno, nemmeno per i loro occhi innocenti su facce strafottenti.

Si staccò dal muro, allora, camminando lentamente lungo il marciapiede e controllando i vicoli, uno ad uno, con occhiate attente; a volte i colleghi lo prendevano in giro, dicendogli che forse aveva più a cuore il raccogliere quei cuccioli randagi, piuttosto che acciuffare le canaglie che li rendevano tali. Per Blaine non faceva differenza, perché aveva deciso d’intraprendere quella carriera per il desiderio di aiutare le persone e poco importava la maniera in cui questo avveniva.

Come previsto, trovò un corpo rannicchiato in un angolo del quarto vicolo, incastrato fra un cassonetto e una pila di cassette di legno.

“Ehi,” lo chiamò con gentilezza, ma senza avvicinarsi troppo – perché quei ragazzini e quelle ragazzine erano come piccoli animali selvatici, pronti ad attaccare e fuggire ogni volta che si sentivano messi con le spalle al muro. Il ragazzino sobbalzò, prevedibilmente, ed alzò il viso di scatto.

I suoi occhi erano di un colore chiaro e brillante nonostante il cielo grigio e il vicolo scuro: erano spaventati come quelli di tutti gli altri e tristi della stessa tristezza che aveva visto nel viso di molti di loro. A differenza degli altri, però, questi erano da mozzare il fiato.

“Stai bene?” domandò, scegliendo di dimenticare quel respiro mancato e concentrandosi sulle ferite che coprivano il volto del ragazzino – un occhio nero, effetto di un pugno ben piantano sullo zigomo, un labbro spaccato e un taglio sulla fronte, effetti questi, invece, dalla caduta dovuta a quel pugno.

Il ragazzino lo squadrò da capo a piedi con sguardo inquisitorio, capendo velocemente che quello che aveva davanti era uno sbirro. Sorrise, allora, in maniera dolce e strafottente allo stesso tempo.

“Ho fame.”

***

“Come ti chiami?” chiese Blaine, seduto di fronte al ragazzino ad uno dei tavolini con i sedili ricoperti di plastica rossa del _diner_ in cui l’aveva portato.

Il ragazzo prese deliberatamente un altro morso del panino che aveva ordinato – insieme a patatine fritte, _pancakes_ , una coppa di gelato al cioccolato ed un _milkshake_ alla vaniglia – guardandolo con attenzione e masticando lentamente; quando ebbe ingollato il boccone, prese un sorso dalla sua bevanda gasata e si leccò le labbra. “Mi chiamano in tanti modi. Tu come vuoi chiamarmi, detective?”

C’era qualcosa nel suo tono e in quella frase che fece suonare un campanello d’allarme nella testa di Blaine: quello non era un semplice ladruncolo o nemmeno un insospettabile corriere, reclutato dalla malavita con la promessa di soldi facili ed una vita nella bambagia. Dopo quelle parole, quel ragazzino si fece improvvisamente simile a quelle donne che camminavano su e giù lungo i marciapiedi o quelle che volevano solo un _drink_ nei locali della mala.

“Sai, farti vedere in giro con me non è esattamente una buona idea. La gente si potrebbe fare idee strane…” disse quello, come a confermare i suoi pensieri.

Blaine sospirò, perché del resto non era la prima prostituta che toglieva dalla strada per offrirle un pasto completo e un posto caldo in cui passare qualche ora; ma era sicuramente la prima marchetta e questo, in qualche modo, lo metteva a disagio per ragioni che non avevano niente a vedere con la pubblica morale e tutto a che fare con lui stesso. “Vuoi dirmi almeno quanti anni hai?”

“Diciotto,” rispose quello, alzando le spalle con fare indifferente.

“Non ne dimostri più di quindici.”

“Che posso dirti? Ad alcuni piace.”

“È stato uno di questi alcuni a conciarti così?” inquisì ancora, perché del resto era il suo lavoro.

“Anche se fosse, poi mi ha pagato.”

“Ed il tuo capo è d’accordo? Pensavo che la regola fosse di non danneggiare la merce.”

Il ragazzino fece un mezzo sorriso, scuro e affatto divertito, quasi grottesco. “Il mio capo è il primo a mettermi le mani addosso… Pare che gli faccia schifo toccarmi, ma quando sono gli altri a farlo si arrabbia e si sfoga su di me. Voi maschi repressi siete i peggiori.”

Blaine ignorò la provocazione, prendendola esattamente per quello che era. Già prevedeva come sarebbe andato il resto di quella conversazione: lui avrebbe insistito per mandarlo a parlare con quelli dei servizi sociali, il che voleva automaticamente dire orfanotrofio, il ragazzino si sarebbe opposto e quasi certamente sarebbe scappato, tornando alla sua vita, che sarebbe durata poco, in quelle condizioni.

“Ti ho visto spesso nella mia zona,” disse all’improvviso il ragazzino e Blaine rimase sorpreso dal fatto che parlasse senza la sua esortazione. “Non ti sei mai fermato a parlare con me,” aggiunse, imbronciando le labbra in quella che doveva forse essere una posa seduttiva, ma che risultava solo un po’ patetica, dato l’occhio nero ed il labbro gonfio e spaccato.

“Prima o poi sarei arrivato anche da te,” rispose sinceramente. “Chiunque può essere utile per le mie indagini sul conto di Clarington.”

A quel nome il ragazzino strabuzzò gli occhi ed inclinò la testa, reazione che non sfuggì al detective. “Conosci questo nome, non è vero?”

Il ragazzo si morse il labbro, sussultando quando i denti affondarono nella ferita, ma non disse nulla e a Blaine bastò. “Ti prego, se sai qualcosa, se hai informazioni…”

“Non so niente,” fu il flebile tentativo con cui gli rispose quello.

“Ascolta,” disse Blaine, pronto a ripetere il discorso che aveva fatto decine di volte davanti a quelle creature spaventate. “Questa vita non è quella che hai sempre sognato, vero?”

“C’è qualcuno che sogna questa vita? Dev’essere un pazzo…” mormorò il ragazzo, mollando il panino sul piatto e raggomitolandosi sulla sedia.

“Nessuno la vuole e nessuno la merita. Io non so qual è la tua storia, che cosa ti ha portato a prendere questa strada, ma posso aiutarti ad abbandonarla.”

“Lo dici solo perché pensi che io sappia qualcosa su Hunter Clarington, ma io non so nulla,” rispose con veemenza in ragazzino, per poi stringere le labbra in una linea sottile quando si accorse di aver appena detto nome e cognome di una persona che sosteneva di non conoscere.

“Te l’avrei detto comunque,” sorrise Blaine, cercando di mostrarsi il più rassicurante possibile. “E se non vuoi dirmi quello che sai possiamo fingere che tu non sappia niente. Ma permettimi di aiutarti, prima che sia troppo tardi per farlo.”

Il ragazzino rimase in silenzio, dopo quel discorso, guardandolo con attenzione e poi spostando lo sguardo sul cibo che aveva ancora davanti. Ricominciò a mangiare in silenzio, lentamente, come se stesse rimuginando sulle sue parole; Blaine riusciva quasi a vedere il modo confuso in cui i pensieri gli si accavallavano nella testa, alla ricerca di una soluzione, alla ricerca della fregatura. Fu solo quando ebbe mandato giù l’ultimo cucchiaio di gelato che si pulì la bocca con delicatezza e annuì, senza guardarlo in faccia.

Blaine lo prese per un buon inizio.

***

Il suo nome era Kurt e continuò a sostenere per tutto il pomeriggio di avere diciotto anni nonostante nessuno gli credesse. Blaine era esasperato, ma i suoi colleghi lo erano di più ed alcuni iniziarono a suggerirgli di lasciar perdere, che non c’era nient’altro da fare che rimandare quel ragazzino sulla sua strada.

Blaine non voleva abbandonarlo, non dopo la promessa che gli aveva fatto.

“Non gli hai fatto nessuna promessa, Blaine,” gli disse il suo partner, Nick.

“Gli ho detto che potevo aiutarlo,” interloquì lui, guardando il ragazzino che si dondolava sulla poltrona della sua scrivania. “Per uno come lui una cosa del genere equivale ad un giuramento di sangue.”

Nick aveva sospirato e alzato le mani, dicendo di capirlo, ma che non stavano facendo progressi. Di Kurt non sapevano ancora nulla e lui sembrava ancora perfettamente intenzionato a sostenere di non avere alcuna informazione sul caso su cui stavano lavorando.

Quando Blaine rientrò nel suo ufficio, esponendo a Kurt le sue difficoltà ed il fatto che in quel modo non poteva aiutarlo, il ragazzo ammutolì, smettendo di dondolare sulla sedia.

“Vi aiuterò, allora,” disse con voce flebile. “Ma in orfanotrofio non ci vado.”

***

Per quanto Blaine fosse stato riluttante all’idea di prendersi in casa Kurt, doveva ammettere che era l’unica possibilità che avevano lui ed il suo dipartimento di cavare qualche ragno fuori dal buco. Non era l’ipocrisia che lo spingeva ad essere ricalcitrante – del resto voleva davvero aiutare quel ragazzo e se questo lo coinvolgeva in prima persona tanto meglio – quanto piuttosto il fatto di dover dividere i suoi spazi con un’altra persona. Era una cosa che non aveva mai più fatto da quando era andato via da casa dei suoi genitori e l’idea di dover convivere con una persona fragile e problematica come Kurt gli creava più di un’ansia. In maniera del tutto informale, prendendo in casa il minorenne (che finalmente aveva ammesso di avere diciassette anni, “ma giuro che mancano pochi mesi al mio diciottesimo compleanno”), Blaine ne era diventato il tutore ed essere responsabile di un’altra persona avrebbe reso chiunque nervoso, specialmente uno come Blaine, che aveva programmato la sua vita dando per scontato il fatto che sarebbe rimasto da solo per sempre.

La convivenza, ad ogni modo, non sembrava troppo difficile: durante la prima settimana Kurt era rimasto spesso chiuso nella stanza degli ospiti (la sua stanza), venendone fuori solo per usare il bagno e mangiare qualcosa. Blaine era spesso fuori casa, per via delle indagini, ma cercava di tornare al suo appartamento il più spesso possibile, per assicurarsi che Kurt stesse bene – e, soprattutto, che non fosse scappato.

Ogni tanto, durante le rare escursioni del suo ospite negli spazi comuni, Blaine avvertiva il suo sguardo su di sé; non lo ricambiava, sapendo che Kurt era spaventato e nervoso più di quanto lo fosse lui. A volte gli sembrava di sentire i suoi pensieri, le sue paure, gli sembrava di sentirlo riflettere su quel salto di fede che aveva fatto, rimuginando sulla sua scelta di dare fiducia ad uno sconosciuto, cosa che probabilmente aveva fatto non appena arrivato a New York, pentendosene – e Blaine riusciva quasi ad immaginarlo: un Kurt più giovane, un ragazzino appena uscito dall’infanzia, con gli occhi luminosi di speranza e voglia di essere libero. Blaine ancora non conosceva la sua storia, ma non doveva essere diversa da quella di tutti gli altri: New York attirava ragazzi e ragazze come una fiamma attira le falene e allo stesso modo li lasciava scottati, tramortiti, a volte uccisi.

A volte parlavano, però: Kurt si fermava sul ciglio della porta del salotto, osservandolo mentre leggeva sul divano e poi gli riferiva una notizia che aveva letto sul giornale, anche una cosa sciocca, per commentarla insieme e Blaine sperava. Dopo le prime e sorprendenti volte, Blaine si rese conto di attendere con ansia la volta successiva, perché Kurt era intelligente ed i suoi commenti erano spesso cinici, ma più raramente di un’ingenuità disarmante, che Blaine voleva proteggere e custodire.

Fu all’inizio della seconda settimana che Blaine, forte di quel rapporto di quotidianità che si era instaurato fra di loro, approfittò di una delle comparsate di Kurt per ricordargli che avevano un accordo e che, quando fosse stato pronto, Blaine era lì per ascoltare la sua testimonianza, sperando in una pista. Kurt lo guardò con la stessa paura con cui un animale braccato guarda il cane che gli sta per azzannare il collo e tornò a chiudersi nella sua stanza, il motivo per cui era uscito in primo luogo completamente dimenticato e abbandonato, in favore di una porta chiusa che poteva tenere il mondo – Blaine – fuori. Blaine si pentì delle sue parole e passò il resto della giornata a gravitare fuori dalla porta, incerto se entrare e chiedere scusa, rimangiare quanto detto; alla fine decise di rispettare quella porta chiusa e ciò che voleva dire.

Dal giorno successivo, l’atteggiamento di Kurt cambiò: ogni volta che Blaine era in casa il ragazzino gli stava addosso, in più di un caso letteralmente, provocandolo con parole e gesti, cercando, per qualche recondita ragione, di sedurlo.

Blaine lo rifiutava ogni volta, spesso ignorando le sue occhiate e fingendo di non sentire le sue parole, non riuscendo a capire il motivo di quel repentino cambio di comportamento che gli sembrava un passo indietro, rispetto alla pacifica convivenza che avevano vissuto fino a quel momento. Certo, sapeva che quello doveva essere il modo con cui Kurt era stato condizionato a trattare con gli uomini, probabilmente fin da quando era approdato a New York – e Blaine non riusciva a pensare ad un quattordicenne, quindicenne, anche sedicenne che dovesse guadagnarsi da vivere in quella maniera e men che meno voleva pensare a quelli che avevano accolto le sue seduzioni, approfittando della sua disperazione.

Per questo non lo rimproverava mai, pensando a tutte le volte che quel ragazzo era sceso in strada col cuore gonfio di disperazione e gli occhi che si facevano sempre meno sognanti, ma più vacui e spaventati; Kurt dal canto suo, ogni volta che Blaine lo scansava con fermezza, ma gentilezza, restava a guardarlo ammutolito, un’espressione spersa sul viso ed un lieve broncio sulle labbra, ma solo per qualche momento, prima di voltargli le spalle e andarsene via con passo tremante e nervoso.

Non poteva negare, però, che quel comportamento lo feriva; lo feriva pensare che Kurt avesse una così bassa opinione di lui e di sé stesso; lo feriva essere preso per uno dei suoi tanti clienti; lo feriva l’idea che probabilmente, se avesse ceduto, il sesso sarebbe stato solo sesso, quando in realtà Blaine _sentiva_ così tanto per Kurt. Non solo per il ragazzino che aveva vissuto la strada, per il randagio che era stato e che continuava ad essere nonostante tutto, ma soprattutto per quel ragazzo che piano piano si svelava, per le sue battute al vetriolo e per quelle che nascondevano speranza; per i sorrisi rari, per i suoi sguardi spaesati e inconsapevolmente fiduciosi. Per tutto quello che era e che sarebbe potuto diventare con un po’ di amore e la prospettiva di un futuro migliore.

Quel comportamento, per fortuna, durò solo per pochi giorni, finché una sera Blaine non tornò a casa trovando Kurt ad aspettarlo sul divano, un’espressione rassegnata sul viso e qualcosa stretto in un pugno.

“Ciao,” lo salutò con un sorriso, accogliendo quella novità senza avere troppe pretese, ma intuendo che era probabilmente portatrice di un ulteriore cambiamento.

Kurt mormorò un saluto di rimando, prima di squadrare le spalle, prendere un profondo respiro ed alzarsi dal divano, marciando – e non c’erano altri termini per descrivere i passi lunghi, misurati e decisi con cui il ragazzo gli si avvicinò – verso di lui, per poi spingergli una lettera fra le mani.

“Ecco,” disse con voce determinata, ma con una nota tremula in sottofondo. “Qui c’è scritto tutto quello che so e… e se dovete farmi domande, beh, tanto sono qui, no?”

Blaine strabuzzò gli occhi, fissando prima la lettera e poi Kurt; lo ringraziò velocemente prima di aprirla e leggerla avidamente. Non c’era molto, ma c’era abbastanza per rimetterli in pista, sulla strada giusta verso la cricca del loro indiziato.

“Kurt, questo è…” fece per dirgli, ma poi scosse la testa e si limitò a stringergli una spalla, sorridendogli in maniera sincera. “Grazie.”

Kurt annuì seccamente, senza dire una parola.

“Devo… devo subito tornare in centrale, dobbiamo metterci al lavoro!” esclamò poi Blaine, afferrando di nuovo l’impermeabile e correndo verso la porta, fermandosi un momento prima di aprirla, colto da un’improvvisa folgorazione. “Quando torno troverò il modo per ringraziarti, Kurt! Quello che vuoi, okay?”

Il ragazzino non gli rispose e per un momento, dopo averlo guardato a lungo, Blaine ebbe come l’impressione che stesse cercando di dirgli qualcosa. Non lo fece e Blaine uscì di casa, incredibilmente ottimista, come non lo era da mesi.

Fu solo quando tornò a casa, trovandola vuota e senza Kurt, che si rese conto che il ragazzino aveva cercato di dirgli addio.


	2. Speciale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 028\. And start thinking they are using you cause it isn’t normal for someone to be so be kind to you and you’re wondering when shit is about to go down

Blaine l’aveva trovato di nuovo lì, in quel vicolo in cui si era nascosto per sfuggire alla rabbia del suo “capo”. Odiava quel posto, perché puzzava di marcio e urina, ma era l’unico luogo in cui non l’avrebbero mai cercato.

Non Blaine.

Blaine non aveva nemmeno permesso che la notte umida e fredda si facesse ancora più gelida: era arrivato lì nemmeno tre ore dopo la sua fuga – che fuga non poteva chiamarsi, perché in fondo Kurt _sperava_ di essere seguito da lui, di essere trovato e riportato indietro. Era affannato e arruffato, l’impermeabile solitamente abbottonato alla perfezione gli svolazzava confusamente intorno ed i capelli, che di solito erano tenuti perfettamente in piega da una generosa dose di brillantina e nascosti sotto un cappello a falda larga, erano scomposti e arricciati a causa dell’umidità e, probabilmente anche della corsa.

“Kurt…” aveva sussurrato appena, prima di avvicinarsi a lui.

Kurt l’aveva guardato dal basso del suo cantuccio, non sapendo bene cos’aspettarsi; stava per fargli un ghigno e salutarlo come avrebbe salutato un dei suoi clienti abituali – per difendersi, nient’altro che per difendersi, perché Blaine non c’entrava niente con quei mostri, assolutamente niente – quando Blaine lo tirò in piedi con forza, abbracciandolo di slancio.

“Per quale motivo sei andato via? Cosa… Perché?” gli aveva chiesto concitatamente, confusione genuina nella sua voce e nient’altro che sollievo nel suo tono.

Il fatto che Blaine non capisse e che nonostante ciò l’avesse cercato – e trovato – gli strinse qualcosa attorno al petto, lasciandolo senza fiato per un momento.

“Non hai più bisogno di me, no?” sussurrò, dicendo la verità, e Blaine s’irrigidì tirandosi indietro.

Kurt si sentì a disagio sotto quell’occhiata perplessa e sconvolta e non riuscì a sostenerla, abbassando il capo. Blaine non inquisì, ma gli prese una mano, stringendola, dicendogli semplicemente: “Torniamo a casa.”

***

Gli aveva fatto una cioccolata calda, un lusso che in pochi potevano permettersi e che nessuno avrebbe sprecato per lui, ma Blaine si era giustificato spiegandogli che non poteva certo offrirgli del liquore per riscaldarsi, e poi l’aveva fatto sedere sul divano, avvolgendogli una coperta attorno alle spalle e sedendosi di fronte a lui.

Non parlavano da quando si erano accomodati e Kurt si sentiva inquieto, nonostante sapesse che Blaine non si aspettava niente da lui.

“Perché sei venuto a cercarmi?” chiese all’improvviso, sorprendendo entrambi per aver posto fine lui per primo a quel silenzio. Blaine lo guardò senza capire, stringendo il bicchiere di liquore che aveva tra le mani e inclinando leggermente la testa.

“Sarebbe stato più facile per te, no? Niente più responsabilità, niente più ragazzino da aiutare…” spiegò con fare impacciato, senza guardarlo in viso.

“Kurt…” disse lui dopo un momento, il tono di voce esasperato eppure benevolo che aveva sempre usato con lui tinto di una venatura di compassione. “Tu hai mantenuto la tua promessa, ma io non ho ancora fatto niente per aiutarti…”

“Mi hai tolto dai guai,” interloquì Kurt, alzando finalmente il capo e sorprendendosi nel vedere Blaine sorridergli.

“Quello è solo l’inizio, io… vorrei fare di più.”

Kurt si morse il labbro e scosse la testa, cercando di non leggere oltre il significato di quelle parole: i colleghi di Blaine gli avevano detto, quella prima sera che sembrava lontana anni, ma che era successa solo poche settimane prima, che Blaine era solito aiutare i ragazzi disastrati come lui, che li toglieva dalla strada e li rimetteva sulla retta via, e quindi lui non aveva nulla di speciale.

Era per questo che aveva preteso di andare a casa sua, guardandolo dritto negli occhi e dicendogli che non voleva andare in orfanotrofio e che forse lui avrebbe potuto prenderlo in casa con sé; era per questo che, dopo aver ottenuto ciò che voleva, aveva messo alla prova la sua pazienza, fingendo di dimenticare per quale motivo si trovava lì e poi mettendo anche alla prova le sue intenzioni, cercando di far crepare quella maschera di gentilezze e cortesia, di buone intenzioni e sorrisi genuini e vedere il mostro sotto l’uomo. Voleva essere diverso da tutti quei ragazzini e quelle ragazzine che aveva raccolto dalla strada come randagi e voleva smascherarlo, voleva renderlo più umano, abbassarlo al livello di tutti quegli uomini che erano stati cattivi con lui, che avevano approfittato della sua debolezza, calpestandolo, usandolo, toccandolo, perché nessuno era stato buono con lui e quindi nessuno mai lo sarebbe stato.

Nessuno tranne Blaine e sapere che lo aveva fatto perché lo faceva con chiunque gli aveva causato più rabbia e dolore di quanto non avessero fatto tutti gli altri.

“Che senso ha?” domandò con voce amara, rannicchiandosi meglio nella coperta.

“Come che senso ha? Non vuoi una vita migliore? Non vuoi…”

“Io voglio tante cose,” l’aveva interrotto guardandolo negli occhi e sfidandolo. “Ma non posso averne nessuna.”

“Kurt, puoi avere… potrai avere quello che vuoi,” insistette Blaine, allargando le braccia come a dirgli di prendere ciò che voleva, che poteva farlo.

“E sarai tu a darmelo? Perché dovresti? Fra qualche mese sarò maggiorenne e del resto niente ti rende responsabile di me né tantomeno di quello che voglio.”

“Kurt---”

“Per te sarebbe più facile lasciarmi tornare in strada o trascinarmi in un orfanotrofio…”

“Hai detto di non volerci andare,” gli fece notare Blaine, sembrando più confuso ed esasperato che mai. “Hai cambiato idea?”

Kurt scosse la testa, restando in silenzio: andare in orfanotrofio alla soglia dei diciotto anni voleva dire essere cacciati via nemmeno dopo due giorni e allora tanto valeva tornare in strada e ricominciare la sua vita di sempre.

“Allora cosa vuoi?”

“Te l’ho detto: tante cose.”

Blaine si passò una mano fra i capelli con frustrazione, arruffando ancora di più i suoi capelli. “Non puoi dirmene una?”

“Voglio…”

E lì la voce gli morì in gola: voleva tante cose eppure, posto davanti a quella domanda, non riusciva a pensarne nemmeno una, come se tutto ciò che aveva sognato e desiderato fino a quel momento fosse sfumato. Perché in fondo Kurt, da quando aveva incontrato Blaine, non voleva altro che smetterla d’avere paura di tornare indietro, di tornare ad essere usato e buttato via. Voleva che Blaine fosse sincero, voleva che lo notasse e che lo guardasse come lo guardava lui, voleva essere voluto, ma non come lo avevano voluto gli altri, voleva essere voluto come… come si vuole un amante, un compagno, un amico, un innamorato. Voleva non illudersi, voleva non cedere a quei pensieri e voleva smettere di essere terrorizzato all’idea di essere solo uno dei tanti randagi raccolti per strada.

Avrebbe anche voluto non piangere, ma nell’esatto momento in cui quei pensieri lo travolsero, gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime e lui iniziò a singhiozzare, raggomitolandosi sul divano e cercando di nascondersi sotto la coperta. Era quasi convinto di esserci riuscito, finché non sentì le braccia di Blaine stringerglisi attorno e attirarlo in un abbraccio, la testa poggiata contro il suo petto, seduto fra le sue gambe, incredibilmente protetto, incredibilmente sciocco.

“Shh, va tutto bene, Kurt, va tutto bene. Puoi pensarci per tutto il tempo che vuoi, non c’è nessuna fretta,” gli sussurrava piano fra i capelli, tenendogli la testa poggiata contro di sé con una mano, mentre l’altra gli accarezzava la schiena, rassicurante, ipnotica, e quel tocco non aveva _nulla_ che gli ricordasse tutte le mani che l’avevano toccato prima.

“So già cosa voglio…” aveva singhiozzato qualche momento dopo, prima di allontanarsi da lui, asciugandosi il viso con i lembi della coperta e guardandolo intensamente, con determinazione ed un pizzico di disperazione.

Blaine gli sorrise, come aveva sempre fatto, ogni giorno, immancabilmente, anche quando Kurt aveva tentato di metterlo in difficoltà, o quando si era chiuso nel suo mutismo. Era quella gentilezza che lo spaventava, ma che più di ogni altra cosa lo aveva fatto innamorare di quell’uomo; sotto sotto, anche l’idea che Blaine andasse in giro a salvare ragazzi come lui, ragazzi che non avevano prospettive se non quella di fare una brutta fine, lo rendeva affascinante ed amabile ai suoi occhi. E allora perché no? Perché non godere ancora di quel calore, di quell’abbraccio, di quella protezione?

“Voglio restare con te.”

***

Nei tre mesi successivi, Blaine riuscì a portare in tribunale Clarington con prove più che sufficienti a garantire che non uscisse mai più di prigione; Kurt offrì di portare la sua testimonianza contro quello che era stato il suo capo – e che poi era uno di quelli ammanicati con Clarington – ma Blaine fu categorico nel rifiutare il suo aiuto, pensando che rivederlo fosse troppo traumatico per lui e assicurandogli che c’erano comunque abbastanza prove per non rivederlo mai più in circolazione.

Nel frattempo Kurt aveva iniziato a lavorare nello stesso _diner_ dove Blaine l’aveva portato a cenare la prima sera: era il ragazzo delle consegne e, sebbene la paga fosse magra, aveva iniziato a mettere da parte quei soldi per il futuro, non sapendo ancora di preciso cosa fare.

Blaine lo sosteneva economicamente e moralmente, come aveva promesso di fare, e di questo Kurt gli sarebbe stato eternamente grato. La sua infatuazione era ancora lì, e si era pian piano trasformata in affetto genuino, forse in amore, se si sentiva così audace da pensarlo, ma questo non gli causava più paura e dolore: voler bene a Blaine, amarlo, era una cosa così facile da fare che ormai era diventata un sottofondo piacevole di quella convivenza, perché aveva imparato a non pretendere niente di più da lui, nient’altro che quello che aveva da offrirgli.

Eppure…

La sera del suo diciottesimo compleanno Blaine gli organizzò una festa a sorpresa al _diner_ : fu una bella serata, fra i colleghi di Blaine, che erano un po’ come dei fratelli per lui e che erano diventati, se non degli amici, quantomeno dei punti fissi per Kurt, e il proprietario del locale, che era affezionato a Blaine e stava iniziando ad affezionarsi anche al suo ragazzo delle consegne.

Kurt tornò a casa con il cuore leggero ed un sorriso enorme sul viso, come se tutto quello che aveva passato prima di incontrare Blaine non potesse più toccarlo e non fosse nient’altro che un brutto sogno.

“Cos’hai desiderato quando hai soffiato le candeline?” gli chiese Blaine, mentre, seduti sul divano, si godevano la quiete ritrovata.

“Se te lo dico non si avverà,” rise lui, guardando il soffitto.

“Se non me lo dici non posso farlo avverare!” gli aveva risposto Blaine, dandogli una piccola spinta, e guardandolo intensamente, con un sorriso morbido sulle labbra.

Eppure, ecco, ogni tanto Blaine aveva quello sguardo che era diverso da tutti gli altri che di solito gli rivolgeva ed era invece così simile a tutti quelli che Kurt stesso gli lanciava.

Si voltò a guardarlo, allora, e per un momento gli mancò il fiato: i loro volti erano vicini e probabilmente nemmeno Blaine se lo aspettava, perché allargò gli occhi e trattenne il respiro, ma non si tirò indietro e non scostò lo sguardo.

Non dovette nemmeno prendere una vera decisione, perché le parole gli uscirono dalla bocca nel respiro successivo.

“Vorrei che mi baciassi.”

“Tutto quello che vuoi,” sussurrò Blaine e l’attimo dopo le sue labbra furono su quelle di Kurt.


	3. Domestico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 029\. And you’re terrified that one day they’re going to wake up and suddenly not want you anymore and leave you for someone else

Erano passati due mesi dal diciottesimo compleanno di Kurt e la sua vita sembrava finalmente aver preso una direzione: il lavoro al _diner_ lo aveva messo in contatto con diverse persone nella città, e fra queste vi era anche la proprietaria di una rinomata casa di moda alla quale non era sfuggito il modo in cui a Kurt brillavano gli occhi ogni volta che faceva consegne da lei. Blaine non sapeva esattamente come fossero andate le cose, ma una sera Kurt era tornato a casa entusiasta, con un ghigno incontrollato sul viso e gli occhi larghi di felicità, annunciandogli che la signorina Wright gli aveva proposto di fare un periodo di prova come suo assistente personale per vedere se aveva la stoffa per quel mestiere.

Dopo solo una settimana, la signorina Wright non solo aveva scoperto che sì, Kurt aveva le carte in regola per lavorare per lei, ma che era anche estremamente portato per quel lavoro.

Blaine non l’aveva mai visto così felice come in quel momento e quella consapevolezza gli strinse il cuore in una stretta dolorosamente bella: vedere quel ragazzo che sembrava così spento, così cinico e disincantato trasformarsi in un giovane pieno di sogni e speranze era qualcosa di meraviglioso e Blaine si sentiva sempre un po’ più innamorato della persona che Kurt stava diventando – e che fondamentalmente era sempre stata, sotto gli strati di disperazione e dietro i muri che si era costruito attorno per proteggersi dalle brutture del mondo.

Kurt era felice e sembrava essersi lasciato completamente alle spalle tutto ciò che aveva vissuto, come se il processo e la successiva condanna del suo aguzzino avessero concluso quel capitolo della sua vita e non ci fosse più motivo di guardare indietro.

Ma Blaine sapeva che c’erano cicatrici e addirittura ferite invisibili che lo tormentavano ancora. A volte si manifestavano con pomeriggi passati in completo silenzio, a guardare fuori dalla finestra la città che viveva; altre con improvvisi esplosioni di creatività culinaria che si concludevano spesso con visite nel cuore della notte in centrale, per offrire dolci e biscotti a chi era di turno; altre ancora, e quelle erano forse le più frequenti, c’erano gli incubi che lo tormentavano e lo lasciavano in uno stato confusionale per diversi minuti, anche dopo sveglio. Blaine cercava prima di rassicurarlo, facendogli capire che non era in pericolo, era con lui, era al sicuro e poi, quando finalmente Kurt si abbandonava al suo fianco, cercando il suo calore e la sua vicinanza, lo abbracciava e gli sussurrava parole di conforto fra i capelli.

Tutto sommato, però, le loro vite andavano bene e soprattutto niente sembrava riuscire a mettersi tra di loro. Dopo il primo bacio, quella sera di due mesi prima, era stato facile per Blaine accettare il fatto di non aver mai visto Kurt come tutti gli altri ragazzi che aveva tolto dalla strada; Kurt era sempre stato l’eccezione, gli era sempre apparso diverso rispetto agli altri. Aveva avuto su di lui un potere che nessuno degli altri aveva avuto, un posto speciale fra i suoi pensieri e poi nel suo cuore, ed aveva brillato più di tutti, quando finalmente era riuscito a liberarsi della sua vecchia vita.

Blaine non si era nemmeno accorto d’essere innamorato di lui se non quand’era stato troppo tardi; come fosse accaduto, poi, restava un mistero anche per lui. Un giorno, molto semplicemente, era tornato a casa dal lavoro, che si era fatto più tranquillo e quasi noioso dopo la chiusura del suo caso, e Kurt era in mezzo alla cucina intento a impastare un dolce e a cantare: era come se l’avesse visto per la prima volta e ciò che aveva visto lo aveva travolto, facendogli mancare un battito nel petto e mozzandogli il fiato come la prima volta che aveva visto i suoi occhi.

Fu nel bel mezzo della notte che Blaine scoprì quanto avesse sottovalutato i traumi di Kurt.

Venne svegliato da un lamento molto vicino a sé e, istintivamente, ancora intontito dal sonno, allungò una mano per svegliare Kurt.

“Ehi,” mormorò, aprendo gli occhi e guardando la figura rannicchiata accanto a sé. “Kurt?”

I singulti cessarono subitaneamente e la schiena di Kurt divenne una linea tesa e rigida; Blaine aggrottò la fronte e posò delicatamente una mano contro le sue scapole.

“Kurt?”

Il ragazzo non rispose, cercando di rannicchiarsi di più su sé stesso, in maniera quasi impercettibile.

“Kurt, che succede?” domandò, improvvisamente sveglio, mettendosi a sedere e cercando di far girare l’altro verso di sé.

“Non è nulla,” mormorò finalmente lui, rimanendo immobile con le spalle voltate. “Torna a dormire.”

“Kurt, se è stato un altro incubo non---”

“Ti ho detto che non è niente!” gridò all’improvviso e il mondo sembrò congelarsi nell’attimo immediatamente successivo: Blaine lo fissò sbalordito, notando il respiro trattenuto di Kurt, il modo in cui si era fatto piccolo contro il materasso, come se volesse sparire fra le lenzuola, in attesa di qualcosa.

Blaine non ricordava di averlo mai visto in quel modo: anche durante i primi giorni della loro convivenza, così tanti mesi prima, Kurt non aveva mai gridato, semmai aveva sempre tentato di passare inosservato, di essere il più silenzioso possibile, quasi come se sperasse di diventare invisibile.

“Mi dispiace,” mormorò dopo un lungo silenzio, durante il quale Blaine era rimasto a guardarlo, senza trovare un modo per riuscire a calmarlo.

“Non fa niente,” gli rispose, provando di nuovo a toccarlo.

“Sei sempre così…” singhiozzò il ragazzo, quando Blaine gli sfiorò i capelli, in una carezza affettuosa e, sperava, confortante. “Sei sempre così buono e paziente ed io… sono pessimo.”

“Kurt, non è vero, non-”

“Lo sono,” lo interruppe, ancora ostinatamente voltato verso il muro. “Ho tentato in tutti i modi di mettere alla prova la tua pazienza, la tua integrità, tutto… E mi sento così fortunato, perché, nonostante questo tu… tu… Ma un giorno finirà.”

“Cosa? Cosa finirà?” chiese, confuso e frustrato dal fatto che non riuscisse a consolarlo, né a guardarlo in viso.

“Un giorno ti accorgerai che non ne valgo la pena, che non importa quanto io cambi e cresca, resterò sempre quel patetico ragazzino usato e picchiato che hai trovato nel vicolo e allora ti accorgerai anche di non amarmi più.”

Blaine rimase sconvolto e ammutolito da ciò che quelle parole significavano realmente: come aveva fatto a non capire quanto Kurt fosse ancora profondamente insicuro? Quanto il bagaglio che si portava dietro fosse non un capitolo chiuso della sua vita, ma appena una premessa, un incipit le cui conseguenze avrebbero continuato a manifestarsi ancora ed ancora ed ancora? Come aveva potuto credere che un lavoro nuovo ed entusiasmante potesse cancellare anni di angherie ed ingiustizie, di abusi e violenze subiti quando Kurt non era che un ragazzino? E soprattutto come aveva fatto a non accorgersi che le spalle di Kurt, del ragazzo di cui era innamorato, erano curve sotto un peso che adesso era così ben visibile, ma che non lo era stato fino ad un attimo prima?

“Oh, Kurt,” mormorò, riuscendo finalmente a trovare le parole ed il coraggio di prendere quella figurina raggomitolata su sé stessa e abbracciarla a sé. “Ne vali così tanto la pena, Kurt, così tanto.”

“No,” si lamentò debolmente lui, lasciandosi comunque cullare dal suo abbraccio.

“Shh,” lo azzittì dolcemente, baciandogli la fronte. “Quello che vedo io ogni volta che ti guardo è qualcosa che di patetico non ha nulla, perché nemmeno allora, nemmeno quando ti ho trovato in quel vicolo sei stato patetico ai miei occhi. Sai cos’ho visto quel giorno? Cosa vedo tutti i giorni da allora?”

“Cosa?” sussurrò appena appena Kurt, quando il silenzio si protrasse troppo a lungo.

“Io vedo un combattente,” gli disse e sentì Kurt scuotere la testa contro il suo petto. Non si lasciò fermare, comunque, perché quel ragazzo che stringeva aveva bisogno di sentire quelle parole, più di ogni altra cosa. “Io vedo una persona che ha sempre dovuto vivere nell’ombra, ma che lotta ogni giorno per fare a pezzi tutto quello che blocca la luce. E, credimi, sono pronto a passare la mia intera vita ad aiutarti a farlo.”

“Lo fai,” singhiozzò Kurt, stringendosi a lui e piangendo. “Lo fai da quando ci siamo incontrati.”

“Voglio continuare a farlo, allora, se me lo permetterai.”

Kurt annuì, biascicando un _sì_ e poi un altro e ancora altri, continuando a stringersi contro di lui, come se volesse essere inglobato nel suo corpo, come se essere fra le sue braccia non fosse abbastanza. Blaine lo lasciò fare, accarezzandogli i capelli e ripetendogli promesse e parole che sapeva quanto avesse bisogno di sentire e che dovevano essere dette.

La mattina successiva, quando si svegliarono, Kurt aveva ancora gli occhi rossi e gonfi di pianto, ma la prima cosa che fece fu sorridergli.

Ed in quel sorriso Blaine trovò il loro vero nuovo inizio.


End file.
